fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nyna
Nyna (ニーナ, Niena, referred to as Nina in fan translations) is the Princess of Akaneia. She was the only royal family of Akaneia left alive when the Doluna Empire invaded. Fortunately, she was protected by the Grustian Sable Knight Camus, who eventually hands her over to Akaneia's ally, Hardin in the Kingdom of Aurelis. Assisted by Hardin, she joins up with Marth and eventually accompanies him in his quest, handing over the Akaneian royal treasure, the Fire Emblem, to Marth. Unfortunately, Marth's quest led him to fight against Camus, in which he was defeated. Nyna was struck with grief when she thought Camus died, but she held up and accompanies Marth to the end of his quest. After the war, Nyna was forced by Boah to make a choice on who is to be the new emperor of Akaneia. The Two choices were Marth and Hardin, the only two eligible male royalty left. Not really interested in either as her heart lied with Camus, she finally to propose to Hardin after a long period of thinking as she is also a good friend of Shiida and did not want to break her heart. As she loved only Camus but was pressured to love Hardin, she had to pretend to love Hardin, which in turn shatters his heart and later turned over the dark side after he found out the truth, because of this she blamed herself for Hardin's fall to darkness. Before she was taken by Gharnef to be sacrificed for Medeus' revival, she managed to entrust the Fire Emblem to her apprentice Linde and orders her to give it to Marth. In the end, Sirius, a masked knight who Nyna suspects is Camus, wakes her up from Medeus' mind control. Afterwards, she left the kingdom in Marth's hands and vanished, presumably following Sirius. Personality Nyna seems to be sad about something almost all the time, as seen on her facial expression in her face portrait. She is a kind, understanding princess who is well-loved by her people. However she does have at least one weakness and that was following Boah's command to pretend to love Hardin, which she disagreed with. Recruitment In part 4 of the final chapter in Monsho no Nazo, have Sirius speak to her. This prevents Medeus from devouring her and recovering health, but as she comes in during the Final Chapter with low base stats, developing her as a unit is difficult. Additionally, the enemies in the chapter are powerful and immune to magic, so she will be in danger of being killed by them. She is only really playable in the first and fourth map Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga. In these two maps she is a main character and her growths from book 2 are finally put to good use. Base Stats |Bishop |3 |18 |4 |N/A |4 |10 |18 |4 |7 |6 |Tomes, Staves Starting Items: Thoron Growth Rates *HP: 10% *Strength: 10% *Skill: 10% *Speed: 10% *Luck: 10% *Weapon Level: 30% *Defense: 10% *Resistance: 3% Archetype and Scenerio Nyna jumpstarted an archetype for a character whose country is invaded and her family killed. The Nyna scenario is repeated often in the series where the antagonistic country invades and kills all of the royal family of the invaded country, save either one or two members who escapes. Usually the escaping member is a woman, and if there are two, the second escaping member is usually a boy or a man. Also although most of the 'princesses' become playable characters they usually have different classes then others in the archetype. The Nyna scenario is often orchestrated by the Gharnef character, and it usually results in a negative outcome, such as with the citizens of the invaded country being oppressed by a ruler or rulers originating from the antagonistic country. This is the generally agreed upon list: *'Nyna' (FE1/3/11) *:Invaded country: Akaneia *:Invading country: Doluna *Ira (FE4) *:Invaded country: Isaac *:Invading country: Grandbell Note: What is unique about Ira is that the main character, Siglud, is a nobleman of the invading country, and she is recruited by the main character. Her half-nephew Shanan has a best friend, Oifey, who hails from the invading country. She also has a predestined lover from the invading country. Another thing unique about her is that she is also a member of an another archetype, and she represents both archetypes in a unique way. *Guinevere (FE6) *:Invaded countries: Ilia and Sacae *:Invading country: Bern Note: What is unique about Guinevere is that she is the princess of the invading country. *Eirika (FE8) *:Invaded country: Renais *:Invading country: Grado *Elincia (FE9/10) *:Invaded country: Crimea *:Invading country: Daein Trivia * Her relationship with Camus may have been a secret, known to only a select few. As only Boah and Marth refer to it and Hardin was at least unaware of her relationship with him in the ending of Shadow Dragon. It is likely that the knowledge that the Princess of Akaneia had shared a romance with the leader of the feared Sable Knights of Grust would've caused a political controversy. Gallery File:Nina.gif|Nyna as she appears in Monshō no Nazo File:Nyna giving marth the fire emblem.png|Nyna giving Marth the Fire Emblem File:NynaSD.png|Nyna as she appears in Shadow Dragon Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes